Vices
by Sam deLittle
Summary: We all have vices.  It's how we overcome them that makes us who were are.


In this fic, I applied a certain vice, or negative character trait, to each character and then had them overcome it. See if you can pick up on the trend. :)

* * *

"We were so worried about you!" Dependence cried, running forward and squeezing her leader with all of her might. It had been so long since she or Apathy had seen him. They were sure they had lost him in the city. But Hatred looked at them with an awkward expression, as if he didn't know why the two of them were there. "How did you get away from the Dai Li?"

"The Dai Li?!" Unforgiveness exclaimed.

"I don't know what she's talking about!" Hatred insisted, pulling away from Dependence's grasp.

"He got arrested by the Dai Li a couple of weeks ago," she explained, "We saw them drag him away!"

"Why would _I_ be arrested?" Hatred asked, confused and starting to grow frustrated. "I've been living peacefully in the city!"

"This…doesn't make any sense," Pride said, her hand touching the stone road of Ba Sing Se. A frown appeared on her face, and her forehead furrowed. "They're _both_ telling the truth."

"That's impossible!" said Unforgiveness.

Stubbornness interjected, "No, it's not!" Everyone turned to look at him, wondering what sort of idea he had in his head this time. "She can't tell who's lying because they're _both_ telling the truth!" He pointed accusingly, "He's been brainwashed!"

"That's crazy! It can't be!" Hatred shook his head, unable to believe it. He began to look at all the faces of his comrades, all looking at him with sympathetic eyes. Those eyes bore into him. "Stay away from me!" They all began to close in, trying to make him see the truth. But Hatred backed away from them, frightened at the truth they might bring.

* * *

"Hatred! It's me!" Frivolity cried out as Hatred swung his swords throughout the air, Frivolity barely dodging. After Ruthlessness' aggressive brain-washing, Hatred could no longer hear Frivolity's voice, nor the voices of any of his other comrades. "You don't have to do this!" 

"I'm afraid he no longer has a choice," Ruthlessness said, a confident smirk on his face. Hatred attacked once more, his swords blindly ravaging around for Frivolity's flesh. Frivolity threw an air-blast his way, but Hatred reacted quickly.

It was over all too soon.

* * *

He stared at the dying warrior who was now apologizing to him. He shook his head, a serious, mature expression on his young face, as the dying man muttered "I'm sorry".

"Don't be," said Aang.

* * *

She ran forward, seeing him hurt at her feet. There was no time to cry, or to be afraid. No time to hold grudges. With a quick show of her bending prowess, she began to try and heal his condition. 

Katara's eyes were wide. "This isn't good."

* * *

She was ready to be a leader for once in her life. "You guys go ahead and find Appa. We'll take care of Jet." Smellerbee looked them in the eye, her bravery evident.

* * *

He had been surveying the scene. He had always been surveying the scene. But now they were struggling with them.

"There's no time," Longshot remarked. "Just go. We'll take care of him. Here's our leader."

* * *

She walked silently, her bangs covering her eyes more in shame then in rebellion. Her overwhelming feelings of despair overcame her usual confident nature.

"He's lying…" Toph muttered.

* * *

He would have stayed behind. Would have tried to help the dying boy. He had never been one to walk away. But now, he had to be there for the others. He had to be a leader. He knew very well they didn't have time to argue.

This was the choice Sokka had to make.

* * *

He was passing. His heart was beating slower and slower with every resounding "thud", and he began to cherish each one, counting it. She was crying over him, and his bow was stretched back. He always thought his death would be a heroic one. That people would build a monument to him as the vanquisher of the Fire Nation.

But now, all of that seemed so unimportant to him. Revenge, murder, hatred. In his dying moments, he wanted to think of better things. Of things that made him happy. The smiles at the dinner table, the fun times with friends, the feel of a certain girl's cheek against his palm. These were the things that comforted him.

He saw his parents' dying faces flash before his eyes. Would they be angry with him? For failing to get revenge? For not hating the Fire Nation until his last breath? Perhaps. But he doubted it. He didn't see how they could ask him to be angry now of all times. Where there was no more time to be happy.

He was relieved that he could put it all behind him.

Jet closed his eyes, and drifted off into the night.


End file.
